


The best Christmas you've ever had

by hannakin



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Even Bech Næsheim is Extra, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, I promise, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Soft Isak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit cheesy, but no angst, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannakin/pseuds/hannakin
Summary: “I don’t hate Christmas,” Isak sighed. “I just don’t like it.”Isak doesn't really like Christmas but Even does and he wants Isak to do too.“I’m going to make this Christmas the best Christmas you have ever had.” he whispered.





	The best Christmas you've ever had

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to write something fluffy and since Christmas is around the corner I wanted to write a Christmas themed fluffy story and since by other story is so angsty I kindof wanted to prove that I could write something that was just fluffy and not hurting at all. I should be able to update "Carry on" tomorrow or on tuesday but I wanted to post this first. 
> 
> It's probably a little over the top and a bit too cheesy so I'm warning you now, haha. I also want to applogize for my english in this fic. I really struggled with it this time and for some reason I struggled to express myself. Sometimes it is very apparent that english is not my native language. Hopefully it's not too bad though ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Christmas had never been a favourite holiday for Isak. When he was little it wasn’t so bad at all but the older he got the more he started to dislike it. When his mother started getting sick when he was about 12 Christmas never got the same and things got from bad to worse quickly. Christmas of 2015 was probably the worst one in his life and ever since that he had disliked Christmas even more.

Of course Even was a person who genuinely liked Christmas and couldn’t wait for December so that he could decorate their small apartment with cheap Christmas decorations from IKEA that he had bought in October when he had Isak had taken a trip to IKEA to buy some things for the kitchen.

“We won’t even be home for Christmas,” Isak had pouted as Even started filling their bag with red baubles and even a small Christmas tree.

Even had just turned around with a smile on his face as he pecked Isak’s lips.

“But we’ll see it before, and if we hang the baubles by the window everyone else will see them too” he said excitedly. “You’ll see.”

So Isak had smiled because it made Even happy and Isak’s favourite thing in the world was watching Even smile.

He let Even get a little overboard with it all and quietly watched Even fill a half of their bag with Christmas stuff. Once they got home, Isak made sure that the bag stayed hidden in their wardrobe until it was time, secretly hoping that Even would forget about it. Unfortunately the trip to IKEA as only the start to Even’s festive mood and it continued throughout November and to be honest it just seemed to intensify the closer to December they actually got. In contrast, Isak grew more and more reluctant and anxious about it. He had no idea of knowing what his mother’s mind would be like and even if she was doing good at the moment it could change quickly and he had learned to not get his hopes up. His dad was not any better either to be honest. He tried but it never felt one hundred per cent. He was happy to provide Isak with rent money and occasionally some extra. A few times a month he would ask Isak to have dinner together but otherwise he would keep away and only ever appearing in Isak’s life when it suited him.

Of course Even finally noted Isak’s dejection despite Isak’s tries to keep it from his boyfriend.

“Why do you hate Christmas, baby?” he asked softly as the two of them lay in bed together.

Isak rested his head on his favourite place on Even’s shoulder and had his arm wrapped around Even’s torso. Even trailed his fingers through Isak’s unruly hair in soft, soft motions.

“I don’t hate Christmas,” Isak sighed. “I just don’t like it.”

Even pressed his lips against Isak’s forehead and Isak closed his eyes against the touch.

“But why, baby?” Even whispered.

Isak sighed again and moved his hand to Even’s face and touched Even’s lip.

“It has never been good at home. When I was little it was okay but then all my mom cared about was god and Jesus and when she got sicker and we couldn’t really celebrate than two years ago my dad left so that Christmas was basically be trying to make him come back home.”

Even looked at him with slightly sad eyes and didn’t say anything for a little while. Then he wrapped Isak closer to himself and hugged him tightly.

“I’m going to make this Christmas the best Christmas you have ever had.” he whispered.

The morning of the first of December, Isak woke up to Even kissing his cheek and nuzzling his shoulder.

“No…” He complained tiredly and tried to turn around and burry his head deeper into his pillow.

Even, having woken up Isak like this countless of times before, just laughed and stole Isak’s duvet.

“I want to show you something,” he said warmly.

Isak didn’t have time to even stand up before Even wrapped his arms around him and covered his eyes with his hands.

Gently he guided Isak through the living room, stopping in front of their small dinner table where he uncovered Isak eyes.

When Isak opened his eyes he was met with a fully decorated living room along and a table ready for breakfast with freshly baked bread and expensive juice and everything they always saved for their weekend breakfast when they had lots of time.

“Babe,” Isak breathed and turned his head towards Even.

Even hugged Isak from behind.

“Do you like it?” he asked hopefully.

Isak smiled and put his hands on top of Even’s.

“Yeah, it’s really nice,” he said and looked over to the window where Even had hung all the ornaments he had bought. In the light of the Christmas Star they gave the room a cosy red cast. “Did it take you long?” he asked.

Even kissed his cheek.

“Not that long,” he whispered. “I don’t know how I manged to sneak out of bed to go to the bakery though. You usually wake up if I as much as move an inch from you,” he continued.

“Thank you,” Isak whispered. “Why though?”

“Because…” Even mumbled. “It’s the first day of December and I love you and I promised to make it your best Christmas ever.”

He then turned Isak’s attention towards the wall where their art hung. Only now an advent calendar hung there as well. An advent calendar consisting of 24 tiny envelopes on red strings.

“What’s this?” Isak asked curiously and stepped out from Even’s arms and reached out for the calendar that Even had nailed to the wall beside their drawings. “Is it for me?” he asked and turned towards Even.

“Yeah, who else would it be for?” Even laughed. “Open it now, baby,”

It didn’t take long for Isak to find the envelope with number 1 on it. Inside was a note neatly folded. Even watched eagerly as Isak unfolded and read it.

_Weekend breakfast but on a weekday_

Isak reread the note a few times and looked over at Even who still stood next to him smiling.

“Even…” He mumbled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

He buried his face into Even’s neck.

“Every day you’ll get to open a note and it will be a surprise,” Even said. “And today we get to have a nice breakfast before you go to school. Dad even lend me his car yesterday so I can drive you there so you won’t have to take the tram.”

Isak almost felt tears in his eyes. This felt like too much. So much more than he deserved.

“I love you so much,” he whispered.

Every day Isak got to open a new note from Even, and every day he was equally baffled on how amazing Even was. Number two contained a small drawing of the two of them and number 3 a free pass on doing the dishes for the following week. Number 5 contained a “gift card” on a 20 minute massage and number 7 a love letter that moved Isak to tears. Number 9 was a list with Even’s favourite things about Isak’s personality. Number 10 contained a map for a very small treasure in their apartment which lead to Isak finding a new beanie Even had bought him. Number 11 was a list of Even’s favourite things about Isak’s body. Number 14 was for dinner at a new Indian place they had talked about going to and number 16 was for breakfast at a small café only five minutes from their apartment. Number 17 was a “you get to choose the movie” card. 18 was Even cooking him his favourite dinner which Isak helped with because Isak loved helping Even out in the kitchen.  On the 20th of December Isak kept finding small notes with compliments on the. In his pocket, in his bag, inside his locker and even inside his wallet. Isak suspected that Even had involved Sana and even they boys in that one. Especially when he found one waiting for him at the cafeteria when he sat down at their usual table. Number 22 was for an evening at the city skating rink with hot chocolate and a tour at the Ferris wheel.

“What about the other numbers?” Magnus asked curiously when Isak told him about Even’s gift for him.

“Huh?” Isak said absently

“Like that’s not all the numbers in an advent calendar,” Magnus said. “Like what is number four and six and thirteen.”

“It’s probably because they are too private,” Mahdi concluded and gave Isak a look. “Or too kinky,”

Isak smirked.

Jonas laughed and raised his hand to give Isak a high five which Isak met. Magnus looked puzzled for a few seconds until he realised what Mahdi had said and his face lit up in a smile.

“You are so fucking, lucky” he commented and Isak laughed.

Then all of a sudden it was the morning of Christmas Eve. Isak woke up to sound of Christmas music and Even humming in the kitchen. When he opened his eyes their whole room was filled with candles and once again the table was already set and ready for breakfast.

Isak couldn’t help but feeling a bit sad. He had Even would have breakfast together but then Even would be celebrating with his family and Isak would be celebrating with both his parents. His mother was doing good and his father seemed willing to make it the best of it but he couldn’t help but feel like he would miss Even. They wouldn’t see each other until the 27th. Isak wasn’t going to let his sadness spoil their breakfast though. Especially not when Even had done so much for him to make him feel better about Christmas so he got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and walked into the kitchen where Even stood by the counter. He stood on his tippy toes and hugged Even from behind and pressed his nose into Even’s hair and sniffed it.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered.

He could feel Even shiver slightly into his touch.

“Merry Christmas, Isak,” Even said turning his head towards him.

“You keep spoiling me,” Isak mumbled and kissed Even’s lips.

Even met the kiss and smiled against Isak’s mouth.

“You deserve to be spoiled,” he said, turning around completely so they were facing each other.

They kept kissing each other. Even moved one of his hands to Isak’s ass, letting the other hand rest on Isak’s cheek.  Even ended it way too soon for Isak’s liking.

“You still have one more envelope to open,” Even smiled and took Isak’s hand, leading him gently towards the living room.

This time Even reach for the lonely envelope and grabbed it, giving it to Isak.

Isak opened it quickly, curious about what the last one would be.

_Check my bottom drawer_

“Is it another scavenger hunt?” he asked suspiciously.

Even laughed.

“No, just do what it says.” he said smiling softly.

Isak made his way over to their drawer and kneeled in front of the bottom one that belonged to Even. It usually contained lots of rubbish and Even’s drawing stuff but now a package with red paper and gold strings lay there. It was quite big but soft and Isak recognized Even’s wrapping skills.

“What is it?” he asked curiously.

Even rolled his eyes.

“Open it.”

Isak teared the paper open. Inside was a soft black hoodie with a small red Santa hat application on it. Isak felt the soft fabric and smiled at Even.

“Thank you, baby,” he said.

“Smell it,” Even said eagerly. “I’ve been wearing it every day at work for the last few days so it will smell like me. So when you miss me you can wear it until we see each other,” he continued as Isak moved the hoodie to his nose and inhaled Even’s scent.

“Is that why it smells so sweaty?” He joked and gave Even a smirk.

Even pushed his shoulder lightly with a pretend look of hurt on his face. Isak reached out and touched his cheek.

“I really love it baby,” he whispered. “It really smells like you,” he continued and hurried to put it on.

It felt soft against the bare skin of his arms and the smell of Even lingered in his nose. Even reached out pulled up the hoodie.

“Let’s eat some breakfast before my dad gets here,” he said.

Isak nodded silently and the two of them sat down at the table. Even must have spent at least an hour preparing until Isak woke up. There was lots of different hams and cheeses and Christmas bread and roasted granola with Greek Yoghurt.

“I want to give you my gift too,” Isak commented as he poured some granola over his yoghurt. “Before your dad gets here.”

“I have another gift for you,” Even said. “This was just your advent calendar and to make sure you won’t miss me too much tonight.”

Isak sighed slightly.

“You have done so much for me,” he said. “I feel like my gift is crappy in comparison”

Even took his hand on top of the table.

“Don’t say that. You deserve the world. And I’m sure your gift is not crappy.”

Isak smiled.

They continued to eat, talking about their respective plans for the next few days. Even’s whole family was going to be at his grand-parents’ house and with was bound to stir up some drama. Even’s mother and her older sister had never really gotten along and they always picked fights with each other at every given possibility.

“Once they fought with each other so badly that my grandmother started crying and locked herself into the bathroom and refused to come out for almost an hour until they had made up,” Even laughed.

Isak smiled. He loved hearing about Even’s family. They were so vibrant compared to his own and even if they fought on family gatherings Isak would love to be part of that. It sometimes made him feel guilty when he thought about his own family but he had realised that he could still love his parents even if they would never be the kind of family they once had been. Even’s parents loved Isak and had offered him to stay with them for Christmas but Isak had declined. He wanted to, but it felt like he would let down his own parents and since his mother was doing well for the time being he wanted to spend Christmas with her and his dad. He knew how much it meant to both his parents and how happy they both had been when had said he wasn’t going to spend Christmas with Even.

“Didn’t think your mother would be so dramatic,” Isak said. “She’s always so level headed.”

“Yeah but not when it comes to her own sister. They always fight about the most ridiculous things.”

Isak nodded. Even looked at him fondly.

“Next time I’ll take you with me,” he said. “I can’t wait for you to meet them all.”

Isak smiled.

“Yeah, I keep thinking that we would wake up having breakfast like this and then maybe have lunch with my parents and then go to yours… but I don’t know. It’s silly,” he said.

Even smiled widely.

“It’s not silly. It sounds like a perfect Christmas.”

They finished eating and then Isak offered to do the dishes while Even took a shower and got ready for his dad to come and get him. Half an hour later Even was done in the shower and had dressed in his Christmas jumper and Isak was done with the dishes and had put everything away. They ended up sitting on the bed opposite of each other. Isak put the duvet over his legs as Even opened his gift.

It had taken him ages to come up with something that was anywhere close to the presents Even had gotten him. His dad had given him some extra money for Christmas and he had saved some money from his summer job to be able to buy something Even would really like.

Even’s whole face lit up when he unwrapped the small Polaroid camera Isak had gotten him.

“Babe,” he breathed. “This is absolutely amazing, how did you even afford it?”

“I’ve been saving up some money from summer and my dad gave me some extra. The guy in the store said it was an okay camera for like everyday use so…”

Even leaned forward and kissed him.

“Thank you, baby,” he said. “Now it’s your turn.”

He reached over to the floor and picked up another package, this one much smaller.

“Merry Christmas,” he said.

Isak struggled a bit with the tightly tied know and meanwhile Even dug into his new camera.

Inside was a small box which contained a new watch since Isak’s had broken a few months ago after he had forgotten to take it off before jumping into a lake on a bet.  It was similar to his old one, simple with brown leader straps but he knew it had probably taken Even ages to pick the right one and to be honest if was perfect.

“Thank you so much, Even,” he said and looked up.

“You’re welcome, baby,” Even said. “I hope you like it.”

Isak nodded.

“I love it.”

Even held out his new Camera which he had apparently already gotten out of the box.

“I want the first picture to be of you.”                        

Isak sighed. He hadn’t even had his shower yet and underneath the hoodie his hair was a mess. He pulled the duvet a bit higher over his legs.

“You look adorable,” Even commented as he snapped a picture.

After a minute or two the picture had developed and Even held it up and inspected it closely.

“Yupp, definitely a keeper,” he commented.

“Let me see,” Isak complained and reached for the picture in Even’s hand.

Even held it away from him.

“No you’ll just say you look ugly and steal it,” he said. “I need to look at it if I miss my adorable Christmas elf tonight.”

Isak rolled his eyes and stood on his knees to reach for the picture but Even did the same and extended his arm over his head. In the end it was not long until Isak had wrestled Even down but then the picture had soon been forgotten anyway and five minutes later Isak lay on Even’s chest, curled tightly against Even’s body.

“How long until your dad gets here?” he said wishing this moment would never end.

“Uh just ten more minutes,” Even mumbled. “Can’t we just skip everything and stay here?”

Isak nuzzled closer to Even’s neck.

“No,” he said. “But we’ll see each other on Wednesday. It’s only three days. And you’ll call me tonight and I have my hoodie and you have your picture.”

He felt Even nod.

“Let’s just stay here for ten more minutes,” Even murmured.

Fifteen minutes later Even had left the apartment after endless hugs and kisses and Isak closed the door behind him. It would still be a while until his dad would be there but he still had to wrap his parents’ gifts.

The day ended up pretty good to be honest and he didn’t really have time to miss Even. They ate dinner and ate some food and spent the rest of the night in the living room, talking and playing cards. By the time he was ready for bed, he dressed in his new hoodie and crawled into bed in his old room. He hadn’t spent a night there since after he moved to Kollektivet so it felt a bit strange. He reached for his phone and was just about to give Even a call when his boyfriend’s name popped up on the screen.

“Hi,” he answered.

“Hey, we just got home,” Even said. “Did you miss me?”

Isak rolled over to his side.

“Yeah but it wasn’t so bad. I’m wearing my hoodie. How about you?”

“I miss you, but at least I have my picture of you. I’m even going to put it beside me on the pillow,” Even said happily and Isak rolled his eyes.

Sometimes Even was a little too extra.

“Don’t squish me,” Isak laughed. “So did your mon start any fights?”

Even laughed quietly on the other end.

“Actually not, I think my grandmother was very shocked and by grandfather almost disappointment. He always likes the drama.”

“There’s always next year,” Isak said.

“Yeah, but tell me about your day.” Even said and Isak could hear some shuffling as Even probably got ready for bed.

“It was really good, I miss seeing my mom so happy so it meant a lot to me. And I could see that she was happy to. And my dad. My mom almost started to cry at the tea I bought her and my dad really liked his gift too. They got me a new computer, actually.”

“Wow that sounds like a good evening.”

Isak bit his lip.

“Yeah it was,” he said. “It was really good.”

Even was quite on the other end and for a moment Isak thought he had fallen asleep.

“Are you there?” he asked.

“Yeah, sorry, I just kept looking at the picture of you. Like how can someone be so adorable and hot at the same time,” Even said.

“You’re so stupid,” Isak muttered.

They kept talking for another ten minutes until Isak started to feel tired and the answers between them took longer and longer.

“Merry Christmas, Isak. I’m going to let you sleep now,“ Even whispered sweetly. “I love you so much.”

“Merry, Christmas, Even. I love you,”

Isak was about to hang up when he suddenly remembered.

“Even…” he started, hoping Even had not hung up yet.

“Yeah?” Even said.

Isak took a deep breath.

“Thank you for making this Christmas amazing. It was the best Christmas ever,” he said.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I really hope you liked it. My comfort zone really is angst but I really liked writing this piece too. Hopefully it wasn't too overboard but I mean Even is extra too? Isn't he? And Isak just soft and squishy. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :) It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
